The aims in establishing an acute stroke care research unit are multiple. 1. To demonstrate the value of an aggressive approach in stroke diagnosis, management, and rehabilitaton in a prototype facility; 2. To develop staffing requirements and equipment needs for such a unit, and to disseminate this information to other hospitals in our region; 3. To provide a training program in the best techniques of stroke care and rehabilitation for medical and paramedical personnel of the region; 4. To provide a facility for evaluating new methods of treatment in order to determine if they are useful for general recommendation; 5. To provide optimal medical care of stroke patients.